


Talk shit, Être frappé

by Lunargypsy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Coffee, Gen, Love at First Sight, Modern AU, puns, slap, well love at first slap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:09:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5830243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunargypsy/pseuds/Lunargypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lafayette talks shit about people in French but one day he's talkin shit and the person he's talking about also speaks French and he's like "fuck"<br/>Written for a friend bc we both suck</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk shit, Être frappé

Lafayette only agreed to get coffee with Alex, because it meant Alex would stop working and take a break. With John in the Carolina’s doing interviews for Black Lives Matter, the task of getting Alex to function like a human had fallen upon Lafayette. So here they were at Starbucks in the middle of winter, waiting in line. It wasn’t pretty. He hadn’t slept, he was drowsy and grumpy and he was anxious to get back to the dorms. So when someone small, almost Alex’s height, bumped into him, his usually suave French Charm was absent.   
“Sorry.” they said, staggering a bit and regaining their balance.   
“Voyez-vous ce que Alexander? Voilà pourquoi je déteste les Américains. Ils ont aucun respect et le sens de la bienséance. Et je veux dire vraiment, est-ce si difficile d'être attentif aux autres maintenant un nouveau?” Lafayette reeled off and Alex snorted, in offense, or laughter, neither of them would remember, because of what came next. The person whipped around, eyes furious and smacked Lafayette right across the face.   
WOW.   
Stronger than any coffee, Lafayette was suddenly bright eyed and bushy pony-tailed. There was some laughter and some whooping from the surrounding college students as the girl sneered at Lafayette in disgust.   
“Pour votre information, je suis français, et vous étiez celui affalé propos comme un paresseux sanglante, tamisant ampoule.” she snarled in perfect French and Lafayette’s jaw dropped. she turned her back on him and stepped up to the counter. “Chocolate frappe with whip cream, please.” she said in a cordial voice. Lafayette and Alex exchanged shocked looks.   
“Me excuse.” lafayette said, catching her wrist as she started to walk off.   
SMACK.  
He yelped as she hit the other cheek.   
“Ne touchez pas une fille sans permission. Ou quiconque d'ailleurs.” she said iclly as Lafayette gaped and held his cheek gingerly. It stung and tears were pricking his eyes as he gaped at her, really taking her in. She looked Asian-but that was all he could gather before getting lost in her eyes, dark and warm, even surrounded with emotions like derision and anger. He wondered vaguely what she would look like smiling. He also wondered what she would look like kissing him-She turned and started of again, walking to the pick up counter.   
“ARRET!” he called after her, stumbling through the crowd. She was thanking a worker and slipping through the people. “PLease, me excuse, arret, mademoiselle!” he called and burst through the doors after her. she was walking down the street with another girl. “S’il vous plait, arret!” he called and they stopped. The other girl watched curiously as the Slapper stared him down as he jogged over.   
“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” he said, panting a bit. “I-I awoke in a foul mood, and I said some really awful things, and I am so sorry. Can you forgive me?” he said staring at her. she quirked an eyebrow as her friend watched in interest. “Please-um-” he looked at her cup. “Adrienne? Please forgive me?” Her friend let out a giggle and she hushed her looking back at Lafayette with an impassive look. “And for grabbing you. I didn’t know how else to stop you, but that is no excuse. I’m so sorry.” He raised his eyebrows giving her his puppy dog look. Her mouth twitched and her eyes softened a bit.   
“Since you did try so hard to apologize. I forgive you. But just this once.” she warned. He broke into a wide smile and beamed at her. she blushed slightly, raising her chin to make up for it.   
“Lafayette. It’s what everyone calls me.” he said extending a hand.   
“You already seem to have stolen my name.” she said taking his hand. He turned their wrists, stooping to kiss her glove over her knuckles.   
“Only because you stole my heart first.” he said smoothly and her friend tittered. Adrienne shot her a look, but was blushing madly. she withdrew her hand from Lafayette and smiled tightly at him.   
“Goodbye.” she said, turning to leave.   
“Don’t I get a number?” he asked in distress.  
“I come for coffee every morning. Try and find me again.” she called back as her friend giggled. Lafayette felt a stupid smile sneak onto his face. Oh. Wow.


End file.
